A cloud computing platform OpenStack is an open-source infrastructure as a service (IaaS) cloud computing platform, which may allow anyone to establish and provide a cloud computing service. The OpenStack includes multiple relatively independent serving components, for example, including: Compute (Nova), which is virtual machine management component, used for virtual machine computation or used to start a virtual machine instance by using a group, where Compute is an OpenStack computing node and is also referred to as a Nova component; Networking (Neutron), which is a network management component and provides a virtual network function in a cloud computing environment. The Openstack may send management and control information of a virtual network to a software defined network (SDN) controller by using a Neutron application program interface (API), so as to implement virtual network slicing, and complete automatic orchestration of a physical network with virtual computation and storage.
The management and control information of the virtual network sent by the Openstack to the SDN controller includes information such as a virtual tenant network, a subnetwork, and an accessed virtual machine, and does not include physical network information of the virtual machine. The SDN controller does not know specific information about a top-of-rack (TOR) switch of the virtual machine. Therefore, a physical forwarding path cannot be established on a physical network for the virtual machine, and it is difficult to support self-service provisioning and on-demand adjustment.
In the prior art, maintenance personnel manually configure, on the SDN controller, information about a server to which a physical port on the TOR switch is connected, or manually configures a binding relationship between the physical port on the TOR switch and the virtual network. However, because there are huge quantities of virtual machines and servers on an SDN network, the method in the prior art in which configuration is manually performed by the maintenance personnel involves a heavy workload, and cannot desirably support self-service provisioning and on-demand adjustment.